


That's One

by sdk



Series: 2016 May Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Give me three good reasons why I should take you back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_may_madness on Livejournal.

Pansy fucks Hermione with one finger until she’s squirming on the bed. Her thighs spread wider, she rolls her hips, but she remains frustratingly silent, not even gifting Pansy with a quiet whimper. She’s missed Hermione’s noises, the moan-laced breaths, the high-pitch squeals as she gets closer and closer, the way her mouth forms the word “Fuck” and it becomes a chant interspersed with the desperate plea of Pansy’s name. She never knew Hermione had such a dirty mouth until the first blessed night Pansy took her to bed. 

Pansy adds a second finger and is rewarded with a hitch of Hermione’s breath. But she bites her lip; she stares at the ceiling. Her body begs for more while her mouth remains resolutely closed. 

“Come on, Granger,” Pansy murmurs. Suddenly her eyes snap to Pansy’s; her mouth twists into a slant. 

“I asked for three,” she says, and though her voice shakes, Pansy figures if Hermione can speak, she’s not doing a good enough job. 

“Three?”

“Three good reasons why I should take you back.” 

Pansy’s nipples tingle with the challenge. She dips her head and slides a third finger inside Hermione’s tight heat. She kisses Hermione’s quivering thighs and inhales Hermione’s arousal. She spreads her lips, darts out her tongue and—

“FuckfuckfuckPansy—God—fuckfuckfuck,” comes out of Hermione in a rush, and Pansy presses her mouth against her, drinking her in. 

_That’s one._


End file.
